Overwhelmed ¦ Final Fantasy III 32
Jared tries for a long time to get to the end of the game. Synopsis Jared has one more dark crystal to rescue, the one he first attempted. Jared hopes that this is it to get to the end of the game. Jared was able to handle it better when he had the ribbons. Jared is running out of life spells, and needs to prepare for the meteo. Ian leads the party to Echidna. Echidna doesn't start off with meteo, and even uses a break spell which does nothing thanks to the ribbons. Joof tries his own meteo - before Echidna does it itself, killing Peeb and Jerd. It still did a lot more damage than Jared expected. Echidna is defeated. All of the dark crystals have been rescued. Everyone gets healed. Jared is worried as he is still being able to be killed with meteos. Jared prepares for more grinding at the entrance. He doesn't want it to be like that, but he has to. Jared needs to make conversation for 10 minutes. Jared thinks about making a main channel video for all of the Final Fantasy games. Jared wants the viewers to suggest which Final Fantasy games they want Jared to talk about - not necessarily the best. Jared asks who is playing the game alongside him. Jared hopes no one is using him as a guide, as he doesn't know what he is doing. If the player wants to win, play with two ninjas and two sages. Jared just wanted his characters. Jared lists a few things that he didn't do throughout the game like getting Bahamut and Odin. Jared thinks about the falling cry from Marble Madness. Jared wonders if anyone wants him to play Marble Madness. It is impossibly hard to beat. Jared is disappointed as he gets a back attack before moving on. Jerd and Joof both leveled up. When Joof leads to get his level up, he gets back-attacked. Everyone is now level 50. Jared becomes frustrated by the draining enemies. Jared wants Joof to cast Kill on an enemy, but they all die beforehand. The party runs into a dead end, and have to go through a maze to get to where they need to go. Ian heals everyone with Cure 1. The party finds themselves in a spooky cave before finding the Dark Cloud. The Dark Warriors help out. The party battles with the Dark Cloud. Everyone except for Ian is killed by flarewave, which is really obnoxious. Jared tries to use FenixDowns to save everyone, hoping that the flarewaves occur before the FenixDown is used. Everyone is killed. Jared tries again. Jared thinks he will need to show a montage of them all dying over and over. Everyone dies again. A flarewave does just enough to kill Ian, leaving Jerd alone to die several turns later. Jared holds his head in his hands as he can't do it. He is so close. Jared has been trying this boss fight for an hour and a half. Jared ends the video on sad music, with Jared promising to win next episode. Category:Final Fantasy Category:Videos